The Recipe For A Rivalry
by thedarkhasfallen
Summary: “What was that, pincushion?” He snarled, his hostility practically tangible on the air. I looked up and found him hovering just over me, purple eyes ablaze with fury... OneShot! Highly random! Recipe for a new friend or a new disaster? Sonic 3


**The Recipe (For A Rivalry)**

**Rated T: Mild Language**

**Sonic and other related characters are property of Sega. No copyright infringement intended.**

**WARNING: Highly random! Sorry! XD**

**Please enjoy and drop a review for me! I'LL LOVE YA FOR IT!!**

* * *

_Why does he just look at me like that?_

"Get off your ass and fight me." He challenged, gloved fists clenched and teeth gnashing. This dude was aiming for a fight. I only stared back wide-eyed and worried, almost as if I was in a daze. "You deaf, asshole? I said _get on your feet_!!" My soon-to-be opponent took a threatening step forward.

"Shit." I muttered.

_What the HELL are you getting yourself into?_

"What was that, pincushion?" He snarled, his hostility practically tangible on the air. I looked up and found him hovering just over me, purple eyes ablaze with fury.

"I said… shit." I spat angrily. I didn't really enjoy it when people got in my face directly after knocking me flat on my ass and forcing me to lose the Chaos Emeralds.

"Well, you're about to be in the deep kind, no matter if you fight me or not." He smirked and sauntered a few feet away, as if begging for me to stand and run up and dig my fist into his f-.

"SONIC!" That must have been my adopted brother. The Tornado probably bit the dust too.

"You gonna fight me or not? 'Cause I have places I gotta go and people I gotta see, so I really need to know if I just need to go ahead and pack you away now or push my appointments back two minutes." He yawned, glancing at his invisible watch for effect.

"Oh you're going to need more than two _months_ to recover from the hit you're about to take." I breathed and put my feet under me again.

"You sure are a silent one, ya know, pincushion?" He cocked his head at me, as if observing me like I was an animal in the zoo.

"Call me pincushion one more time. C'mon, one more time." I growled and kicked at the dirt.

"Why should I? I wouldn't want to _anger you_, now would I?" He scratched his head and licked one finger, holding it up in the air and testing the wind just to get a rise out of me.

"I'm flattered by all of your efforts to utterly _piss me off_, but there's only going to be two hits in this fight." I gave him my signature smirk.

"Oh really. What are those two hits?" His ear flicked and he looked up from his wind test.

"Me hitting you, you hitting the floor." I snarled, the darker and more confrontational side of me rising up from the depths of my soul.

_Even though you are normally very confrontational._

"Huh, that's strange." His smirk fell away at his bold challenger, me.

"What's strange?" I rolled my eyes and balled my hands into fists. "That I'm going to absolutely annihilate you? No not really, that's expected." I mocked his previous 'deep-shit' comment.

"No, that you can't hear yourself wailing for an ass-kickin'!" He retorted and took two steps forward, daring me to run him into the ground.

"'Fraid not, my friend, for it is you who is begging for your bottom to be served to you on a silver platter." I said calmly, but with a hysterical accent.

"Really now? I swear I can hear the fat lady singing. This thing's over before it even started." He glared across the clearing at me.

"Oh no, buddy, if you're going to be on the frontline like me, you have to do more than knock an unsuspecting hedgehog out of the sky." I grinned cunningly at him.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Prove it to me, pincushion." He sneered at me and cracked his spiked knuckles.

"You've done it now!" I roared furiously and sprinted at him with every intention to lay him flat on his back with one blow. That was when I noticed the remote control in one hand. He smirked and depressed the singular red button on the device. My face fell as a huge hole opened up beneath my feet. I had enough momentum to propel myself to the other side, but I crashed headfirst into the opening of the hole and barely clung to the slippery, moss-covered, side. "Cheap!" I snarled up at him.

"Sorry, _buddy_, but I have to follow the doctor's orders." He grinned down at me and placed one foot gently on the hand that held me up.

"The doctor? Eggman?" I called up to him quizzically.

"Yup." He replied and stomped on my pinky.

"Ow! That hurt, bitch-stick!" I shouted angrily at him, catching a mouthful of fish from the stream that suddenly began pouring into the pit.

"Sorry, but I don't like fish sticks and I really meant to do this!" He grinned manically and stomped down on my entire hand until I couldn't hold on anymore.

"Some fight." I winced and ducked my head as mud fell in my face from a misfire.

"We'll have another chance, perhaps. See you on the other side." He smiled and slammed his foot down. With a yelp, I released my hold on the fissure opening and let myself go.

**_Rivalry_**

**_2 Hotheaded Enemies_**

**_1 Daunting Opponent_**

**_1 Fearless Challenger_**

**_½ Cup of 'Up-Ur's' _**

**_1 ½ Enemy of one, Friend of the other_**

**_Stir for five (5) minutes and insert into oven. Bake for forty-five (45) minutes. Add pinch of 'Friendship'. Decorate as pleased. Place 'Rivalry' in refrigerator for three (3) hours to set. Remove and enjoy your very own 'Rivalry'!_**

**_--_**

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to drop me a review! Tell me if you like it, or if you think it utterly sucked. Basically, I just wanted to challenge myself to write something less than 1000 words (excluding the Author's Notes) and do it without any planning at 2AM! So, I came up with this! No, the recipe isn't real. XD I just thought I'd be hyper and add that to the end. SO... **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! Please take a moment to review. I'd really appreciate it! It lets me know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on, which is probably a lot. Please take the time and pass me a review! Thanks a ton! **


End file.
